harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Breathless
When you read the Epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, did you ever wonder how Teddy and Victoire ended up together? Ever wondered if that kiss that James very rudely interrupted was real? Or did you always just assume that Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were head-over-heels in love with each other? Well, I can tell you, I have done a lot of wondering and have come up with this one-shot novel of their very own love story. In this tale, for Teddy and Victoire, it was certainly not love at first sight. In fact, if anything, it was hate at first sight. Yes, you heard me right, Teddy and Victoire absolutely despised each other. So why were they snogging on Platform 9 and 3/4? Well, you'll just have to read on to find out... 'Chapter One - A Purely Hate Relationship' ♥ VICTOIRE WEASLEY ♥ My name is Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. Don't worry; you don't have to call me that. I prefer just Vic anyway. More to the point, here are three things that you have to know about me before you continue to read my story; 1. I absaloutely hate Theodore "Teddy" Remus Lupin. I could spend all day thinking up insults for the troll, but instead of wasting your time, I'll just stick with "arrogant git". So, here is how my extreme dislike of the arrogant git started; I was four years old and at a family get together. Five year old Teddy thought that it would be amusing to stick a worm down my back and watch in hysterical laughter as I screamed and jumped about, trying desperately to get the foul creature out from inside my clothes - which, even looking back on it now, is completely understandable. Getting bored of this, Teddy then decides that it would be much more funny to push me into the pond at the bottom of Grandma Weasley's garden, successfully ruining my favourite white party frock. 2. I have a very bad temper. Really. Do not mess with Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. Thankfully, only Teddy has ever to have felt the full extent of my wrath. 3. I am a girl. Yes, this is so very simple but so very true. If you are not prepared to hear me talk about all things feminine, and the fact that my life is so difficult and miserable, please look away now. Are we ready now? Right, here for my story. By the way, please note that I am not going to start from the very beginning as I don't feel comfortable telling you how, when and where I was conceived. Instead, I am going to start from the beginning of my sixth year of Hogwarts, where everything begins to get a bit more exciting. You know, preparing for final exams, boy troubles and all of that jazz. So, picture this; the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley is sprawled out on her bed, her duvet twisted in every possible way, pillow folded in half and arms and legs flopping over the sides of the mattress. Her best friend Emily is lying in a similar position, though, unlike Victoire's mess of golden ringlets that were currently covering her face, her dark brown hair was a lot neater. Its 7:50. Whoops. I woke with a start. The room was eerily quiet. Unlike any other day, there was no chatter from the people in the common room drifting up and through the cracks of the door nor was there the usual twitter of the early rising birds. The only sound to be heard was the soft breathing coming from behind the tapestry of the neighbouring bed. As well as this strange lack of noise, the sun seemed to be brighter than usual and was illuminating the room with dusty yellow light. Slightly concerned, I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. We had ten minutes to get to our first class. Crap. "Emily Jade Burr! Get your lazy arse out of bed this instant!" Throwing back my covers, I leaped out of bed and streaked across to the shared bathroom, not even bothering to close the door behind me. "Victoire Gabrielle Weasley! Why the blazes are you screaming at this ungodly time in the morning? Nobodies even awake!" Trying to talk while brushing both your teeth is and your hair is a lot harder than you'd think. "Emwiwy Bade Burr! Iths seven fifty! '''Evewybody' is awake!" "''What?! Why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier? We only have ten minutes to get ready!" Not even bothering to answer, I wiped my face on some unlucky person's dressing gown and began to strip. I'm very surprised that I managed to get dressed without any problems as I didn't think it was even possible to hook a bra while pulling up a skirt. Apparently, it is. Hurriedly dragging mascara over my eyes-lashes - and successfully poking my eye out twice - I had done my make-up without any major smudges, and after grabbing my already packed book-bag, I was ready to go. Emily, however, was having a bit of trouble triple-tasking. Unlike my bra/skirt and teeth/hair combinations, she was having a tad more difficulty with her tie/trainers/peeing mixture. "Grab my bag and run! Tell Binns that I'll be down in a minute!" came Emily's holler from inside the bathroom. Obeying my friend, I took the stairs two at a time, almost tripping over my own feet on several occasions and sprinting across the common room. That moment, that second that I collided with something hard, changed my future in a million different ways. Hazy turn-offs unfurled on the road ahead, other paths disappeared altogether and hundreds upon hundreds of possibilities revealed themselves. My life had just taken a thrilling turn, but at that particular moment, right when it happened, I was ignorant to it. I was completely oblivious to the fact that I had been changed, possibly forever, my only worry being that I had just run head-first into somebody. And that somebody just happened to be Teddy Remus Lupin, Number One on my Hate List. He was lying on the floor, silent either because I had winded him or he was in extreme shock, and I was pinning him to the dark, rich carpet. My face was just millimetres away from his, so close that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, smell his minty scent. His wide eyes, so deep and mysterious, stared into mine and for what seemed like hours, green was locked with brown. "Woah, Tori! I didn't realize you wanted me so badly!" Teddy's words brought me back to the present. I slapped him across the face. "You goblin! This is all your fault!" Gee, I really need to think up some better insulting names. You goblin? I'' don't even know where that came from. I suppose its better than ''you leprechaun or you griffin though. A grin played with the corners of Teddy's mouth. A grin that told me that he wanted something and was going to get it. An evil grin. Before I knew it, Teddy had grabbed my wrists and was pushing upwards. But he didn't stop when I was in a sitting position. My head hit the floor with a dull thump. "What are you doi-" A hand slid under my head, gently propping me up. Fingers played with my golden curls, carefully weaving through each strand with utmost delicacy. And then lips were pressed against mine. "Mmmmphfff!" At first I struggled, trying to wriggle out from underneath him, but the strong grip he had on me was impossible to break. My fingers clawed at him, but all I found was tight muscle, rippling along the length of his arm. Damn Quidditch. His fingers interlocked his mine, ours legs twining together. It was hopeless trying to fight him. So I fell. I had no idea whether or not he'd be there to catch me, but I did it anyway. It was stupid and impulsive, but I was caught up in the moment. I was trusting him. A shiver of pleasure ran up my spine as his tongue slipped out and rested gently against mine. I was unsure when I had started this, but suddenly I was very aware that my lips were moving rhythmically in time with his. My fingers crawled out from between his and crept up into his hair. It was green, soft and smelt of autumn. "Teddy!" I froze. "This is the seventh time I've caught you sucking Shannon's face off! Its disgusting! Now, if you don't want me to report you to McGonagall, get up this instant!" Neither Teddy nor I moved an inch. "I'm serio- Wait." I could almost hear Emily's brain whirring from across the other side of the common room. "Shannon's not blonde. That's even more-" Silence. "Oh my god! Is that Vic?!" Ah, now this could prove to be a minor problem. But I could get past it. It was just another obstacle that I had to get round. "Victoire Weasley! Why the hell were you snogging Teddy Lupin?" Who am I kidding? I'd be surprised if the whole of Britain hadn't heard that scream. "You were getting friendly with the Dark Side, Vic! He's the enemy! The enemy! I can't believe you!" She's just jealous because she wasn't the one kissing him. She's probably been dreaming of the moment that her lips met Teddy's, imagining the instant that her heart melted into sticky goo. Hell, I bet she's already chosen her wedding dress and the name of their first three children. What? Where are all of these thoughts coming from? Why should she be jealous? That kiss was terrible. His lips tasted of rotten eggs, not spearmint. His hair was slimy and greasy, not soft and wispy. And he had giant pussy spots covering his perfectly chiselled face. I do not like Teddy Lupin. I dislike him greatly. I despise him. I abhor him. So why was I kissing him? Please excuse my very muddled thoughts. I am unbelievably confused at the moment. 'Chapter Two - ' ♥ VICTOIRE WEASLEY ♥ I have never understood love songs. Perhaps that's because I've never been in love, or maybe I'm just not a very romantic or emotional person. One thing is for sure though, I was certainly not swayed by Raegan Brigg's love song. In fact, his song caused so much blood to pour from my ears that I silently swore to my self that I would never ever listen to an even slightly sappy song again. See, the thing is, Raegan Brigg has had a not-so-secret crush on me ever since third-year. Perhaps it's my sparkling blue eyes, my silky golden locks or my tall slender figure that made him fall head-over-heels for me, I don't know. Anyway, every single year, Brigg has to decided to take this crush to a new extreme. Let me fall into a bizarre and potentially life scarring sequence of flash-backs to share with you how Brigg has successfully succeeded in doing this; 13th November 2015 Third-Year The `Lake Incident` Summer. '''More coming soon!' Category:Fan Fics Category:SmudgyHollz's Fanfictions